


The Second Kiss

by Az987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Marauder's Era - Freeform, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Light Porn, Light Smut, M/M, Marauders era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Az987/pseuds/Az987
Summary: This is a brief fic about Remus's and Sirius's second kiss. Some fluff and smut! Please note that this has no overlap between any past or future fics: it is a complete stand-alone. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 24





	The Second Kiss

The first time Remus Lupin kissed Sirius Black, they were fourteen years old and it was a game of spin the bottle. It went exactly how one might expect in such a situation. It was tender, tentative, and sloppy. Neither knew what to do with their hands, so Remus put his in Sirius’s hair and Sirius kept his hands planted in his lap. They were a little drunk, a little nervous, and most importantly: bad kissers.

This Remus knew of the pain of transformations on the full moon, this Sirius knew of abuse and a broken heart. But neither knew of war, and neither knew of death. This Remus knew that Sirius’s mouth was warmer than he had expected, and a strange flutter in his stomach. This Sirius thought nothing of the kiss at the time but found himself peeking at Remus while he was getting changed in the following weeks. 

The second time Remus Lupin kissed Sirius Black, they were seventeen years old and in love. This time, they had kissed many people before and knew what to do. This time it was slow and scorching, agonizing and deep. This time it was Sirius’s hands in Remus’s hair, Remus’s hands slipping to Sirius’s belt and beneath it. This time they were pushing against each other with the fiercest intensity, knowing exactly what they wanted because they had waited so damn long for it. 

This Sirius and Remus knew of war and would surely know more; they knew what awaited them when they graduated. They had spent so damn long dancing around each other, fearing the judgement of the outside world, but now their days at Hogwarts could be counted on two hands and they were done waiting. To hell with the consequences. This Sirius and Remus knew of love and they knew of heartbreak.

Remus pushed Sirius backwards onto the bed, falling on top of him, making quick work of his belt. Soon it was thrown to the floor and Remus’s joined it a moment later. Remus pulled off his shirt next, revealing the brutal scars across his chest to the one person he knew he could trust. Sirius had seen them before, but this time it felt more intimate and personal than ever before. Sirius’s dark gaze travelled across them, his brow furrowed. He traced the largest one, thick, dark, straight across Remus’s abdomen, with a finger. The feeling made Remus shiver. “I love all of you,” He said quietly, looking straight at Remus, deadly serious.

Remus smiled and kissed him again, the erections between their legs rubbing together, eliciting a groan from Sirius. “Merlin, Remus,” He groaned his pale cheeks flushing. Remus tested the movement again, moving forward, dragging himself across Sirius, the sensation exhilarating. The third time, Sirius arched his hips to meet Remus, eliciting a loud gasp. Sirius chuckled darkly, wiggling his eyebrows are Remus. 

“Rude,” Choked Remus, pulling slightly away. Sirius squirmed underneath him, arching for contact. 

“Ugh, don’t go cold on me now, Rem.” He pleaded, wiggling his hips in punctuation, demonstrating exactly what he wanted. Remus arched an eyebrow down at the expectant boy beneath him. “Please?” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Said Remus wickedly, moving very slowly and deliberately down and forward. Sirius’s eyes closed and he arched his whole body, his hands tanging in Remus’s hair. Remus began to move forward, Sirius moving with him, finding a steady rhythm between them. 

It didn’t take very long, just the right movement against Sirius and Remus was gasping and seeing stars, biting his lip, his head buried in Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius followed him a moment later, bucking his hips against Remus, his cry lovely to Remus’s ears.

They lay panting and sweating there for a minute, soaking in the pleasant silence of their dormitory, their entangled bodies. Remus thought that Sirius had never smelled so good, and he had never looked so delightful, his long hair messy and tangled, his shirt pulled half-way up his chest, his pants and boxers at his knees. 

Remus sat up and muttered three charms in quick succession to clean up the mess they’d made. Sirius propped himself up on one elbow and stared at Remus so deeply he squirmed. “What?”

“Nothing.” Lied Sirius.

“What?!” 

“You just… I can’t believe it took me so long to realize I love you.” Sirius said, a blush creeping into his cheeks that had little to do with post-sex afterglow. 

“Yeah, well I knew since fourth year.” Said Remus, sticking his tongue out in a moment of childishness. Sirius wrinkled his nose and grabbed Remus’s arm, kissing him again. 

And god, Remus thought he could just kiss, fuck, and love Sirius Black forever. 


End file.
